


That Sweet Amazing Moment

by LacrimaDraconis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacrimaDraconis/pseuds/LacrimaDraconis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It hasn't occurred to Stiles before, that Derek had been his first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Sweet Amazing Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Silve for approving <3 Otherwise unbetaed, so please point out any mistakes.

It actually hasn’t occurred to Stiles before, and he doesn’t know why the thought crosses his mind right now. He is reading on Derek’s ratty old couch, propped up against the side and nudging his toes into Derek’s thigh for warmth because his feet always, always grow cold after a while of just lazing around. So werewolf heat to the rescue it is. He puts his book down, frowning at the cover.

“Did I ever tell you that you were my first kiss? “

Stiles looks over at Derek expectantly, but his gaze is only met with confused eyebrows.

“I’m pretty sure I wasn’t.”

“Yeah, well you were. Not technically, in the never-had-another-tongue-in-my-mouth-before-way, but you actually were the first person _I_ ever kissed, you know.”

 

                                                        ~*~

 

_Stiles sat on the edge of Derek’s bathtub, dabbing at the slight cut on his temple somewhat furiously, because the stupid thing just wouldn’t stop bleeding. Nasty Gagana and its even nastier talons. Really, Stiles had it up to here with mythological creatures interfering with his precious real life._

_“Stop that,” Derek scolded him, brows slightly furrowed when he came to crouch in front of Stiles, grabbing his hand and keeping it away from the wound._

_Stiles rolled his eyes, exaggerating, and briefly considered complaining just for the heck of it, but then one of Derek’s hands cupped his cheek, holding him still._ _The whispered words were barely audible, and Stiles was stunned at the unveiled concern in Derek’s voice._

“ _Just let me.”_

_Derek was so gentle then, his fingers carefully pressing a warm, wet washcloth against Stiles’ temple, wiping away at the blood and dirt._

_“It’s not that bad, Derek.” Stiles tried to reassure him besides the weariness of his tone, but obviously Derek was having none of it._

_“Shut up, Stiles.”_

_Now that was the sourwolf he knew and…_

_Stiles gasped as realization hit him out of nowhere. Yes, he knew that he kind of liked Derek, sometimes kind of a lot, but these thoughts never lead him to… this. To wanting to kiss Derek. But he wanted to, so much, and he was tired and annoyed and his head hurt and Stiles just couldn’t find it in him to resist the pull of his chest clenching at the image._

_Derek’s lips were pliant against his, dry and soft, but unmoving. Stiles curled a hand around his nape then, to steady himself a little, to remind him this wasn’t a mistake. That he was almost sure Derek wanted this, too. He hoped. So for a moment he left it at just that, pressing his mouth against Derek’s gently, a little timid and hesitant, but when he didn’t feel Derek push him away he just went for it._

_Stiles moved his lips slowly over Derek’s, giving him time to adjust, carefully coaxing him to reciprocate. Those right there were the longest seconds of Stiles’ life, but eventually Derek kissed him back. He made the tiniest noise in the back of his throat, more of a sigh than a whimper, a sound of finally giving in to this, to them, as if it had been on Derek’s mind much longer than it was on Stiles’. And then Derek angled his head a little, slotting their mouths together perfectly. Stiles’ world had narrowed down to only them, any other thought forgotten. The silkiness of Derek’s lips, the gentle curl of his tongue around his own, the push and the pull of novelty and the flawlessness of almost painful intimacy. He was wrapped up in Derek’s arms, his heat and scent both anchoring and leaving him breathless. When they had to break apart for air, Stiles let his hands press against Derek’s chest, resting their foreheads together._

_“I think I am in love with you.”_

_Derek didn’t answer then and just pulled Stiles in for another kiss._

 

                                                        ~*~

 

“Huh. No, I didn’t know.” Derek’s voice is all soft, as if he has been reliving the moment as well.

“I’m glad you did kiss me though,” he whispers, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth when he reaches for Stiles’ hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on tumblr. Come say hi, if you wish so. http://lacrimadraconis.tumblr.com


End file.
